The application relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a nonvolatile memory, a data storage device and an operation method of the data storage device.
A semiconductor memory device is a memory device which is embodied using semiconductor such as silicon Si, germanium Ge, gallium arsenide GaAs, indium phosphide InP, etc. A semiconductor memory device is classified into a volatile memory device and a nonvolatile memory device.
An operation of a nonvolatile memory device may include a program operation of storing data, an erase operation of deleting data and a read operation of reading data. A program operation of a nonvolatile memory device stores data by a page unit including a plurality of memory cells connected to one word line. However, in a program operation of a new page, there may occur a problem that due to a coupling phenomenon, a characteristic of a threshold voltage Vth of an adjacent page programmed in advance is changed.